


Unrequited

by Izzu



Category: Fantastic Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soreto had loved someone secretly for a long time... but in love, sacrifices have to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

She had always watched him from afar… ever since she was still a child. Ever since her father married Saera and moved into the palace as the court's scientist. A job that she and her half-brother, Agi had also turned out to be as they grew older and continued their father's research. The research, which had became their cause for curiosity… that is the existence of the world of death.

The man was quite handsome, and his kindness captured her heart. That day, 15 years ago, the first time Soreto had first set eyes towards the man called Seth, son of Goto. It had—as if happened just yesterday, how by a twist of bad luck and carelessness she had gotten lost in the woods and found by him. Barely a few days after her family had settled in their new home near the palace.

She had been out with Agi for a stroll, when she took a wrong turn and got lost. Fear had been clouding her thoughts for a moment—until that time when she had met him. Young Lord Seth had been out by himself, hopping from tree to tree as if to show how skilled he was in acrobatics. She was at awe but later a little embarrassed as she had to ask his help to return home. She wondered then, of whether they will meet again.

It had surprised her later to have met him so soon. Days after, her mismatched family had presented themselves before the king and there she saw him again. He was sitting politely among the palace advisors and officers, who were always present beside the king. As if he belonged there, among the nobles. No, he was not a prince… but a son of the king's right hand as well as closest friend. Yet… that still set her apart from the life that Lord Seth will lead. No. There is no way that she would ever be part of the man's life. Ever. The distance between them, are after all too great.

She… the daughter of the palace's scientist, sure was no match for a noble like him.

And the year after, she knew that her secret wish will never come to pass. That year— _she_ was born. She, the princess of Greecia, the sole gem of the kingdom… Tina. The one and only daughter of Titas, who; in the far future is fated to be betrothed to Seth. The one man that she had her heart enamored with…

After that moment, she knew that whatever small chance that she had… all is lost. She had no chance to get near him. Even if she had a chance to meet him, the courts will certainly not allow it. For her—a mere commoner, to be close to a child of the King's right hand. And also for the fact, that ever since Princess Tina was born—Lord Seth had not ceased to be by her side. Always present where ever the princess went, always by her side, protecting her. Inseparable as with the arm and limbs to one's body, so close was the bond between them as if they were fated to be together. Even after the queen's disappearance. Even after—Tina and his best friend, Solan became lovers. Even then, Seth had always stayed by Tina's side.

That was how gentle and kind was the man. Despite how fate had carried him along the way, he always treated others and loved them kindly and earnestly. She had always spied him from afar, during that time when both Tina and Solan had kept their love a secret, how he had watched the stars alone by himself and that faraway look that he had gave. She knew then, that Seth loves Tina. More than just friends… more than just a sibling's love. Soreto knew that Seth had indeed loved Princess Tina deeply, till to the extent of sacrificing himself for Tina's happiness. To let the princess be with the one she truly loved. His best friend and captain of the Greecian guard. Solan.

Despite how fate had turned in a way that might allow her to be with him at last, Soreto stayed in the shadows and greeted the man as usually a servant act to its master. Even when her heart yearned to fill that hole inside his heart after seeing the loneliness in his eyes, Soreto kept her ground. She would not mock Seth's love for Tina, as if she could be easily replaced by another. The only thing that she would do for her one-sided love for Seth, was that to wish him happiness. Then, perhaps the heaven would cease their suffering and brought them together. But that dream… she would not lay faith on it too much. What was meant to be… she'll let the heavens decide, she'll take what ever path in front of her.

But perhaps, wishing was not enough. After all, evil had certainly present all around them. Tina's uncle, Titas's younger brother Georca who had long ago having grudge against the king, had finally gathered his army and attempted to take over the ruling from Titas. More alarming was that, the princess has gone out of control.

Earlier, an attempt on the king's life had been made but the king survived. Unfortunately, the princess—not knowing the dangers that had been set, was caught in the explosion that took half of the king's chambers to dust. It was a tragedy and the princess was dying. And when the king had requested them to save the princess after the doctors failed, Soreto and the others did as told. Even to the extent of changing her only daughter into a weapon.

It was a success at the time. They had managed to do it before when they had transferred a dying animal into a new body and the animal lived. But this was the first time they did it on a person. The princess herself!

Some of her colleagues had feared for their fate for trying to play god. Palza had expressed his fears, Agi has his doubts. The others were left unsure of their actions.

And now, what Palza had feared had happened. Princess Tina had opened the Zone, the world of death, the very one that Agi, Palza, Mel, Hasumodai, Tarlant, Hiisuma and herself had been researching for years. She had used her OSL, the energy of life, to open the Zone as well as wreck destruction into Greecia. Nothing could stop the princess, save her lover Solan who had brought her to her senses. Solan arrived later with the unconscious princess to the Thanatos room, as the rest of them figure out a way to save the princess. Time had been so crucial, as Georca's army encroaching further into the palace compounds.

Agi finally suggested a solution, to send Tina's soul into another planet where she would be reborn as normal human being. And Solan had agreed to go with her. Soreto thought that this tragedy would end with this action. How she had been wrong. How they… the Scientists of the Thanatos Room had been completely wrong. Since fate—and perhaps God's wrath, are always unpredictable.

_Soreto_ _gasped as Georca's army barged into the control room. Everyone froze as the blasters were aimed at them as another group entered the chamber where Solan and Tina was. Soreto prayed anxiously for the pair's safety as they heard the blaster shots. She froze in fear before running past the armed guards recklessly as the other did the same. As she finally arrived to the chamber, her heart stopped as she saw death in front of her._

_Agi_ _and the others arrived too and fell to their knees in shock. So listless were they, they barely conscious enough to stop the group of intruders from taking away the capsule that held Tina's body that had turned lifeless. Agi frowned as he and the others were thrown aback. Soreto turned around as she saw their despair for failing to retrieve Tina's body._

_Soreto_ _blinked away her tears as she rose and walked towards the two other bodies that had remained in the room._

_Agi_ _followed behind as he noticed the distraught look on his half-sister's expression. He looked down on one of the dead body as he slowly closed the eyelids shut. He took a long sigh. He had failed them. Solan and Tina._

_Tarlant_ _came to his side as he lifted the now dead Solan from the floor. Agi closed his eyes. He failed them. He failed them all._

_Soreto's_ _sobs caught his attention as he looked up towards her. She was crying heavily as she cradled the other dead man's head in sorrow. Mel tried to comfort her as Palza and Hasmodai slowly lifted Seth-sama's lifeless body from her._

_A sound of running feet caught their attention as they saw Hiisuma stumbling into the room. The man looked distraught as he saw the two dead bodies. Hiisuma collapsed. It was later when they found out that Hiisuma had helped Georca indirectly to the tragedy they were facing. Soreto shouted towards him in anguish as Agi heaved a sigh._

_Whoever was at fault did not matter anymore. Two men were dead because of what they had done. Solan and Seth. Though he had wondered how Seth would have been there at the first place. But that was not the main point. The main point was… that they have now received the punishment from God at last._

'Soreto… Soreto… what's wrong?'

Soreto blinked as her mind jerked to the present. She glanced sideways as Agi walked up to her. He shrugged as he noticed the tombstone. Agi placed a hand on her shoulders.

'Soreto… it's time—', said Agi as Soreto nodded. The young woman gave her last parting bow towards Seth's grave as she joined Agi to the Thanatos room. The king had ordered them to retrieve Tina's soul of which they had earlier sent into the Earth's Zone to be reborn as an earthling. The king had been very angry and demanded them to return Tina to him. And they had decided to comply with the king's wishes as they also blamed themselves for the death of Solan and Seth.

Soreto took a long breath as she entered the capsule. Agi nodded his head towards her from another capsule. Soreto looked around. All seven of them had entered the capsule of the Autozone. And in few minutes, the self-timer will turn the system online and send their souls to Earth. And then, they will start searching for Tina. And this—Soreto vowed, she would find the princess and protect her. The matter of returning her to Greecia will be discussed later. It will be Tina's decision but Soreto knew that she would find her. For Seth, especially…

This will be her way to redeem herself towards Seth.

The timer ends as the autoswitch for the Autozone turned on. Soreto saw a bright flash of light before her as everything went black…


End file.
